Accidentally on Purpose
by WillySpooky
Summary: Brennan lässt die letzten Wochen Revue passieren und da fällt ihr doch einiges auf, das ihr seltsamer Weise bekannt vorkommt.


Titel: Accidentally on Purpose  
Autor: Willy Spooky  
Beta-Reader: Svenja woot  
FSK: 12 Jahre  
Spoiler: Jap 4x26 und die ganze Season 5  
Inhalt: Brennan lässt die letzten Wochen Revue passieren und da fällt ihr doch einiges auf, das ihr seltsamer Weise bekannt vorkommt.

Disclaimer:  
"Alle Charaktere aus der Serie Bones gehören Fox. Diese Fanfiction dient der Unterhaltung und ist ohne jedes finanzielle Interesse geschrieben und veröffentlicht worden. Verantwortung und Copyright für den Inhalt der Geschichte verbleiben beim jeweiligen Autor. Eine Verletzung von Urheberrechten ist nicht beabsichtigt."

Accidentally on Purpose

Bones ließ die letzten Tage, Wochen und Monate Revue passieren, und da fiel ihr immer wieder auf, dass Sachen die eigentlich nur sie und Booth wussten, immer wieder passierten. Sachen die sie niedergeschrieben hatte und die er in seinem Komatraum erlebt hatte, passierten. Immer wieder wurde sie an eine Zeit erinnert, von der sie immer noch nicht wusste ob es vielleicht die beste Zeit war, die sie je erlebt hatte. Auch wenn sie wusste dass es nur ihr Buch war, so hatte sie sich dort mehr als wohl gefühlt, geliebt könnte man fast sagen. Sie mochte irgendwie die Idee von einem Mann bedingungslos geliebt zu werden.

Es war noch nicht lange her und sie wusste nicht was Liebe bedeutete, wusste nicht was es bedeutete zu lieben oder geliebt zu werden. Aber auch das hatte sich geändert.

Zu erst erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Angela die Schwangerschaft erwähnt hatte, was beiden irgendwie unangenehm war. Es gab Sachen, die eigentlich zwischen Booth und ihr bleiben sollten und über die niemand etwas wissen sollte. Wie hatte sie zu ihm im Museum gesagt?  
„Was zwischen uns passiert, soll auch zwischen uns bleiben."  
Denn es war etwas Besonderes und das wollte keiner von beiden verlieren. Vielleicht hatte Booth auch deswegen solche Probleme auf sie zuzugehen.

Das nächste was ihr auffiel war, dass sie mit seiner Krawatte gespielt hatte, eigentlich wollte sie damit nur einen Versuch durchführen, aber als sich daran gemacht hatte sie ihm auszuziehen wurde sie wieder dran erinnert. Es war seltsam wie so etwas passieren konnte. Sie hat ihm doch selbst gesagt, dass es nicht real war und trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es immer realer wurde.

Als er zu ihr sagte, dass er für sie töten würde, war ihr fast das Herz stehen geblieben, denn es war genau das, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte. Das sie wusste, dass er für sie sterben oder sogar für sie töten würde.

Aber es gab auch kleine Sachen die ihr aufgefallen waren, wie zum Beispiel als Angela in ihr Büro gekommen war und „awkward" gesagt hatte. Da wurde sie daran erinnert wie Angela damals in ihr Büro gekommen war und das gleiche sagte.

Aber das Überraschendste war, als Gordon Gordon sie Dr. B nannte, klar das hatte Hodgins das eine oder andere Mal auch zu ihr gesagt, aber in den letzten Monaten hat es eine neue Bedeutung bekommen. Booth war Mr. B und dadurch, dass man sie mit Dr. B angesprochen hatte, fühlte sich das fast so an als würde es Booth bedeuten und nicht Brennan.

Doch sie wäre nicht Brennan, wenn sie das Ganze nicht bemerkt hätte und sich auch Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte was es bedeutet. Vielleicht war sie auch nur zu unsicher, ob sie wirklich wollte, dass Booth so etwas für sie empfand, denn bis jetzt hatten sie noch alle Menschen, die ihr sehr viel bedeutet hatten verlassen. Das wollte sie bei Booth nicht auch noch erleben.

Er war ihre Stütze, die ihr immer mehr zeigte, was das wirkliche Leben war. Er zeigte ihr, dass man Menschen vertrauen konnte und dass es nicht gleich bedeutet dass jemand verschwindet, wenn man etwas für ihn empfand.

Doch was empfand sie für Booth? Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, aber es war ein Gefühl, das sie einfach nicht erklären konnte. Einige würden sagen, dass es Liebe war. Doch damit konnte sie nichts anfangen. Sie hatte nie wirklich Liebe erlebt, woher sollte sie dann wissen wie es war?

Eigentlich wollte sie nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie tat das was sie immer am besten in solchen Situationen machen konnte, sie entschied sich alles zu vergessen. Ganz tief in ihrem Innern hoffte sie immer noch dass Booth den ersten Schritt machen würde, damit sie sich nur entscheiden müsste, ob sie drauf eingehen würde oder nicht.

The End


End file.
